


Youtube High

by JulienneJc



Series: Youtube High [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Rhett & Link, Smosh, Youtubers, juliennejc - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tons of youtubers, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a high school to help you become a youtuber?/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youtube High - Prologue

Tomorrow will be the first day back to the funniest and hardest high school you can imagine. There are no bullies or hatred. There are no picking on others for the fun of it. It's a place where you felt comfortable enough to be and find your true self. Even though the first two years was hard work, with double the amount of education then the public, it was worth it because when those two years are up and you enter the 11th grade… Well, that's where the fun parts begin. This high school is not for everyone, a lot of kids will transfer to another school before they reach 10th year because 9th and 10th grade is equally as hard as learning 4 subjects on 4 different levels at the same time. It was madness! It was staying up all night to even get your work done. But if you put your heart and soul into the work, you’ll be successful. If you had any downfalls on the way of education then the teachers where there to help. All of them. They never favored a student or taught the whole class the same. Always on cycle for switching it up differently. Which was nice but if you did not like a teaching style for that week, then… eh. Extra help for you!

This year is going to be so far different from the last two. No more history, no more reading books and delving into it and searching for meaning where there isn’t supposed to be any. This first day of the 11th year is going to be epic because this is where you take classes to fit you. What you want to become. What kind of career that you’ll love to do for living. Where you finally can put down those heavy books and cancel the useless study nights sessions with your cat. It’s time to figure out what kind of youtuber are you! 

Erm, Me! I mean... me -_-"


	2. Youtube High - Chapter 2

P.O.V: Jule

This it is! I think as I hurriedly walk towards the front entrance of the new side of the school. A new perspective, a new destination. A new direction. No more Mish to be there to conjure up random conversation. This is it! This is when I enter the real world! To scale it very dramatically. In reality its just going to Side B of the school building, instead of Side A. Not very different from the outside, just the same brick school. Just another black swinging door on the opposite side I usually would enter. And Mish was never here…. ever. It's weird to go to school around 10:40 even though this will be for only today for new 11th years.

The outside was had glass windows and Trees with seats around them. There was also a 3 feet-ish wall (looks like a weird form of a stage) were a few students was sitting, talking and actually napping. 

Stepping into the actual building. In front of me was a few deep blue stairs going up and to my left is an area with couches, chairs and tables. And across of that, the same side of the blue stairs was two tall teacher’s directing the new students.

“NEW STUDENTS TO THE LEFT! TAKE THE STAIRS DOWN TO THE CAFETERIA, PLEASE!” The teacher shouted with the dirty blonde hair that goes up and a beard. As I examine my new environment, my mind locked on a very weird aspect of it. There wasn’t many students around that was trying to get somewhere. Only me and two others which jogged up the stairs to an unknown destination. 

“OLD STUDENTS GO DO SOMETHING ELSE!” The other teacher with the black hair that goes down, yelled. My perspective viewed that the black haired teacher was wearing glasses. My legs began to move to left and followed instructions. 

“NEW STUDENTS TO THE LEFT, TAKE THE STAI….” The loud voice soon vanish as I enter the huge open room of a cafeteria. Wow, this is big. Brown, circled tables scattered about. 

“Hey, you a 11th grade?” Another tall dude, asked pronouncing his words with a different accent. As I walk in, getting a better view of him, I noticed that he was kneeling on a chair at the middle table in the front, across the tall, high, stairs that lead up to another open floor. 

“yeah….” I replied as my nerves get to me.

“Awesome! Everyone’s here!” I took a seat and my eyes surveyed the room. 14 other human beings sat at tables. Some was at one table, alone, all by themselves like I am. Others had more than 1. The teacher that was introducing 11th grade to us had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. “So… yeah! Everyone here! I’m just uh.. going to read the words off this piece of paper.” He states, holding a sheet of paper. “Welcome. Oh, welcome! Welcome to your 11th year. Congrats. Since you are already have already done all your required education for your whole high school, you are present with 11th and 12th year to be absolute freedom. You have classes in your schedule but you are not retain to going to them. The next…. the next two years are yours. Are your! yay, birthday present!” 

My ears were catching a abundance of mumbles coming from two male students at another table. 

“Hey, you!” The blonde teacher yelled at the two mumbling boys. “Shuddup, bitch!”

“Excuse me?! This is why I don’t like! You call everyone names” The blonde boy with glasses snapped back. My eyes were wide. What is going on? My perspective skipped upon the other students. They were all experiencing the same mixture of emotions that I was. Scared, shock, want to hide and want to laugh at the same exact time. 

“You do know you call everyone gurl, right?” The brown haired boy asked in a whisper. 

"Cause gurls slay," The blonde boy waved in his face, ignoring the statement.

“Tyler, you guys aren’t even allowed here! You’re 12th graders!” The Teacher shot back.

“So are you!”

“Thats cause I was assign to introduce 11th grade…. man.” After a sigh and few laughters escaped from us 11th years, the introducer started again. Lifting the paper into his view. “Erm, the ne...blah, already said... blah! You blah blah blah!” He raises his head towards us all, taking his eyes off the words. “Simple put it, you do not have to attend your assigned class, you can go to whatever class. You can do whatever as in terms of safety school laws. Ask anyone for help! Everyone is friendly… sorta? And yeah. Yay! Freedom~ Absolutely fantastic!” He paused, smiling his white teeth. Silence was floating about, devouring each and every sound. “You can go to your classes or not. Do whatever! I DON’T CARE!” Suddenly he yelled abruptly. I Laugh at the abrupt change of tone. I open my bag up and pulled out my schedule. Which was the only thing in my bag at the moment. My perspective glided down the schedule, absorbing every class’s name;

First: Acting 10:00 - 10:45  
Second: Culinary 10:50 - 11:35  
Third: Lunch 11:40 - 12:25  
Fourth: Crafts 12:30 - 1:35  
Fifth: Gaming 1:40 - 2:25  
Sixth: Vlogging 2:30 - 3:25  
Seventh: Film+Ideas+Writing 3:30 - 4:00

Glancing up at a clock on the wall with various posters, I figured out it's 10:46. Well, I’m off to my second period class. TO CULINARY! Right after I get directions from someone…. TO THINE INTRODUCER!


	3. Youtube High - Chapter 3

P.O.V: Jule

I saw the door wide open to the culinary class up a head. I skipped to it gracefully and stopped in the doorway before proceeding to go in. The classroom was more like 4 kitchens in one with the teacher’s at the front and 2 long tables with chairs in front of his kitchen counter. Again, the teacher was a tall male, his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Why is everyone so tall! I thought. They’re all like 6 feet and here I am 4’ 11”! Well, to be honest here, 4’ 10.5”. He also had a farcly large brown beard. The teacher stood behind the table counter, waiting patiently as more students come in. I slowly take seat at the front long tables. It was a very odd sense of environment. It wasn't quite, the students were talking among themselves. Unadiable nonsense was all I could take in. My eyes scanned the room, landing on the very messy kitchen counter in front of me. It was littered with trays and bowls of mixture of foods. A rainbow of various candy scattered in an organize formation. A frying machine and few icing tubes laid across the smooth wood. 

“Hey!” A voice snapped me out of my observation. My eyes looked up to see who it belonged to. A short blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes. A small blush appeared rose to my cheeks “Name’s Hannah! You’re new here, right?” Narrowing my eyebrows and smiling back at her, my curiosity wraps around the question of how she knew I was new.

“Yeah… how?” I began to question before she cut me off.

“Everyone knows about everyone here…. So! I’ve never seen you and this is the first day of you eleverners. How you liking this place?” 

“I… I like it! It’s gonna be different not living back at home or having my friends around but I’ll get use to it. I also only been here, like, less than an hour, so..” I replied as she nods her head as she listens. 

“Yeah…. yeah. That’s a major change but I’m sure you’ll make new friends quick! Everyone knows everyone and pretty much all gets along.” She spoke with calm and smooth aura neighboring her words. I nodded my head to the left, agreeing. My eyes wandered and landed on the teacher once again. He was stirring melted chocolate in one of the bowls and taking a tray with an already cooked tear drop shaped cookie from the oven. 

“Oh!” Hannah yelled surprising, scaring me still as a stone. I stared at her with fright and curiosity. She laugh as soon she noticed my facial expression. 

“Oh, man! Sorry…. um?” As she process information, she looked at me quizzically. Her hand pointed at me, snapping silently. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh! Julienne, Jule!” I answered, laughing to myself. In habit, scratching back of my ear. “Sorry, I just… I….”

“Oh, no, it’s cool! Hey, I heard that theres only, like 12 eleveners this year? What’s with that?” Hannah mention energetically. I laugh at the sudden burst of energy in her hyperactivity levels. 

“Yeah, I don’t know” Raising my shoulder and slowly shaking my head in an interestingly state. 

“Well, I…” Before words from Hannah could escape, the teacher yelled abruptly, pausing our conversation.

“I see everyone is here! So, lets class began!” He yelled in a mellow structure. “For the new ones, I’m Mr. Morenstein or Harley for short. Call me what you want, I don’t care. So…. today…. I’m feeling like something sweet but since it is the afternoon-ish… We’re gonna make Candy Barbecue!” He said as he put more ingredients upon the counter. “We got chocolate! Doughnuts!” He shouts as he point to each one. “Gay bacon! Random assorted candies! Marshmallow fluff…And cotton candy!” He paused, locking eyes on each and one of us. “Mother -kaw- this is the candy barbecue!” Did he just kawed? Is this actually a cooking class? Uncertainly developed in my face. I looked to Hannah for some reassurance but she was concentrating on the teaching. 

“Now I want you guys to come up here. Few you cut rings out of the chocolate rice crispy treats to make the patties. Others dip those candy bar into this cotton candy batter I made earlier and deep fry them. Marshmallow Fluff peanut M&m’s instead of a dumb potato salad. One mix the peanut M&m’s!” He commanded as more than half of the students got up and helped out. Watching, just studying them all concoction up sweet barbecue dish. Fascinating how one human can command more than 10 so neatly. They all did what was told and barely any mistake was made. All together, they soon had a mound of kit-kat fries in which they covered it in red frosting for the ketchup. As the chocolate rice crispy treats were all cut in circles, Harley showed the students to put it on a squished doughnut. 

“Doughnut as a bun, fruit roll-up as cheese!” He showed his new for the time being staff, placing each ingredients in order. “Gay bacon strip, gay bacon strip, gay bacon strip” He stated as he laid a single one of rainbow sour strip candy. Is that offensive? I mean, foods can’t really be attracted to one another. I thought as I try to hide my smile and a laugh in which failed miserably. 

Suddenly a accent male’s voice interrupted Harley’s teaching.

“This… this is what you’re teaching us? I thought this was a cooking class not lets make a meal only out of candy?” My head snapped in the directions of new soundwaves. My eyes spotted a male wearing glasses, standing up.

“You’ll learn helpful techniques.” Harley stated firmly. The boy narrowed his eyebrow under his specks, taking a double check with few odd noises.

“Like what? Did you even tempted the chocolate? Are we going to learn how to julienne properly?” Hey thats my name! If felt really off hearing it without me being the subject. 

“You’ll learn how to make a bacon weave.” Harley replied.

“Bac...bacon weave? When do I ever need to learn how to make a bacon weave?” The student asked, frustratedly with confused laughter.

“When don’t you?” The teacher asked as calmly as possible as if it is answer the question 2+2=4. A certain fact that no one can mess up that was educated in that subject.

“This isn’t how a culinary class should be taught! You know what…. I’m… I’m.” And with that the unknown student gathered his things and walked straight into the hallway to an uncertain destination to my knowledge. The brown blondish hair student that was sitting right next to the fleeing male, grabbed his possessions and stood up.

“Ben!” He yelled right before chasing after him outside of the culinary classroom. 

The rest of the class continued with no interruptions. It was near the end and mostly everyone was chatting and eating the candy burgers, fries, hotdogs and steak. And here I was still sitting here unable wanting to eat any of it. I’m just secretly enjoying watching human beings oddly as it sounds. They all savor the sweets and chatting with mouthfuls of sugar in another form. Amusing to see them try to guess what the other human said with mush in their mouth. 

“Wants some?” Hannah asked standing right in front of the table I’m sitting at, handing me a “fry”.

“Oh, no thanks! Don’t really like candy.” I replied truthfully. Her expression turned into a mixture of shockness as she sits down on the table.

“You don’t like candy? Weird…. But thats cool cause we can’t all like the same thing!” She paused and looked upon our classmates for the time being. “Ahh…. humanity.” She spoke soothingly before chowing down on the “fry” she held as I study her tranquil state.

“Hey,” I blurted out, catching Hannah’s attention. “Do you know why this isn’t a really… um…. professional cooking class?” She thought deep in concentration. Narrowing her eyebrows and staring into the distance. 

“Beats me! Food is great! This fry is great! Teacher’s great! Yummm….. fry…”

The bell rang just as the silence seeps between the words of our conversation.

“Take what you want!” Harley yelled as students grab more of the sweet and walked to their next destination. I stood up and shuffled into the hallway with Hannah.

“You can probably ask the principal.” She suggested once we were over the threshold of the door.

“Yeah, do you know where their office is?” I asked, furrowing my brows.

“Yeah! See those stairs? Go down them then take those stairs next to them and the office is one of the rooms in that room, area, thingy.

“Oh sweet, thanks!” I replied gratefully. She nodded and started her way. adaptation builded inside me before I broke the sounds of a school hallway. “Um, hey, I have lunch next, do you have it too?!” She paused in the rhythmic walk she produced, spinning around to face me.

“No, I don’t” She stated, as I caught up to her. 

“Can you actually skip classes if you want too?” I implied to her, trying to see if she wants to skip and have lunch with me because I’ll be all alone. She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, you can. I… hey, let me tell you this. Even though you’re not obligated to show up to class on time or go to class at all. Nor are you required to do any of the homework or participate in class, I very recommended doing so because this is why you are here. Why you chose this school in the first place. Yes, it gives us tons of freedom but with that we must determine what paths to take to help us improve our future, ourselves. Our own intelligence of learning. Yes, some classes might seem slow and boring at first but once you sit down and listen, man! It be tons of fun! It definitely will improve in whatever kind of youtuber you wanna be. So, take my words, go to class, be there on time and learn something new. Hey, it might change your life.” She passionately enthused her words, beaming from ear to ear. Reflecting her own smile, I nodded my head gingerly.

“Thanks! I’ll sure will!” I starred just smiling back, admiring her inspirational words.

“Good. See you around, I got L.O.L class! My favorite!” She cheered as she start running down the hall. “Bye, Jule! See yeah!” 

“See yeah, Hannah!” I yelled back as I stepped down the stairs. Lectures Of Laughter is her favorite class? Perhaps she’s a comedian…. I pondered as I reach to the bottom of the second flight of stairs, ending up with a glass window in front of me. I turn left to enter the room. Sounds of clicking and humming of machine danced about in the open air. Gracefully twirling and leaping.

“You can go into the principal’s office.” A kind and sweet calming voice stated. Turning around to find where the mysterious voice, I found it was from the recipient talking to me. 

“Oh! Thank you.” I tried to speak above a whisper. She pointed to the open door, down to the right a bit. In a normal walking manner I made my way into the Side B’s principal’s office for the first time and amazement occurred. The office was huge. A replica of a recording and sound studio. Wide open windows layered the walls. Technology for music was organize clustered about. Cords and unknown equipment was present in this very room. My eyes wide as I take it all in. And near one of the recording systems at the furthest window, stood the principal with her back facing towards me. Her brown hair was very long just like mine, headphones was pressed against her ear as she was occupied with technology. 

“Excuse me?” I started, cautiously stepping one leg forward, dodging the cords about. “Hi?” I said a bit louder. She didn’t heard. I reached out and tapped her shoulder. She took off her headphones, placed them on the desk beside the keyboard and swirled around to face me. 

Her hand shot up and paused in a wave format. “Hi! I’m Dave!” He answered, glistening a friendly serial killer smile. He’s a boy…. As a creepy smile that may be, it helped my nervousness ease. The smile was very friendly by the way. I laugh and mirrored the smile in a less creepy manner. 

“Julienne! Or Jule” I shook his hand politely.

“Nice to meet you Jule! Here sit!” He said, as he pointed to a chair a few feet away from the desk. As I sit in the chair, Dave is already sitting in one himself. I laugh as his quickness. I should also note that he is wearing black glasses and has a red streak in his hair. You know? Not a clue to a killer or anything. “What do you wanna talk about?” He question as a angel. I like him! He’s gonna be a good friend… I keep forgetting he’s the principal O_o

“I… uh…” I stutted as he calmly, patiently wait for me to get my words out into the environment coherently. “I was wonder why thee… uh… cooking class is not taught well? I mean Harley is a great teacher in all! But he’s not really, its not….”

“Not really a professional culinary class? Its more of a class where you cook junk food or whatever kind of food Harley is hungry for at the moment?” Dave took the answer right from my head. I nodded as my response. “Okay, say if your passion was cooking. What kind of school would you go to?” He asked, smiling, interested in answering the question.

“A culinary school.” 

“Correct!” He jumped off the chair, standing beside it as he begins again, “You won’t go to this kind of school. You would go to a culinary school to actually learn how to cook. We wanted to give the students many options as possible and one of the common side hobbies was cooking. But Youtube High isn’t really known for their cooking…. yes there are plenty of youtubers out there that makes cooking videos but they probably learned it somewhere else.” He smiled pleasantly. “We probably would add a more professional culinary class but very little would want to fill a period with a side hobby class then an actual class that they’re interested in. Understand?” 

I nodded, grinning as I understood everything. “Thank you!” I thank, standing up, off the chair and slowly make my way to the exit. 

“You better get going or you’ll miss your class unless you wanna hang here a bit?” He asked as he gestured to his equipment. “I’m just touching up a new rap I made about Humanity! It’s gonna be sick!” He spoke with each word formulated in proudness. 

“Neat! I.. I would love to stay but... I should go, its… I got lunch.” I spoke honestly, laughter seeping out the corners of my grin.

“Ooo~ Lunch! That sounds good too!” He stated as I head out his office.


	4. Youtube High - Chapter 4

P.O.V: Jule

Alone. Aloneness filled the environment I sit in as I slowly eat away my lunch that I packed myself. A bag of cereal, Quisps. Quisps is my favorite of all time. One by one, I flew a piece into my mouth. Crushing developed each time my teeth gnarled at the dry cereal. The flavor shimmied, dance and swirled upon my taste bud. Having their own mini-dance battle. Joy and happiness reminiscing with every taste. And here I was sitting in an empty cafeteria feeling like an abandoned puppy as I eat my meal. Time pass by and my stomach finally full with approximately 15 minutes to go for my next class. I’m bored. My mind filled with numb silence that slowly decayed my existence on Earth. Organizedly putting my lunch away, I got up. My legs was in motion once again. My mind was too occupied dealing with the silence to register what my two inpatient legs had in mind. And then it clicked like flipping a light switch. I’m heading to my dorm. Sweet! Maybe my roommate is there! I realized. 

At this moment I am heading back to my dorm. Yes, I forgot to mention that this is a boarding school. Sorry bout that! Last night was when I first arrived on this part of the campus. My mom and dad helped me get all my stuff from Side A dorm into my new home in Side B. I didn’t had a lot, only the clothing items that was very necessary. A poster or two to hang on the wall to make me feel cozy and approximately the 5 closes plushies to me. Cry my skunk, Felix my red fox, Denis my white bunny, Pebbles my small cheetah cub and Sup Guy the uh… Sup Guy? Which should be all protecting my bed at this moment. My cameras, Jc and Ricqui, Laptoppy and Tri the tripod. And other useful objects to help me through the next two years. I still haven’t met my new roommate. As soon I settled in I went to bed and she was not there when I woke. I wonder who it’ll be? 

I pushed open the exit doors to the court yard. Trees full with green scattered around with humans sleeping or doing work underneath in their shades. Flowers planted in a colourful array. picnic tables place upon the hill. 2 paths on each left and right side. Leading to different dorm locations. One path going straight down this mild hill to a parking lot for us students. Billboards was built on the side of the parking lot path. Brick walls lined the perimeter. My eyes dances upon the brick walls. Parts of it graffiti-ed, painted or left alone. A overgrown flower shimmering gold with pink flecks with a petite faerie sitting upon inside. It was painted on the right side of the brick wall next to the open way to dorm B. Another was a giant eyeball with a blazing rainbow iris. I look for path C which was the second path to the left. As I went down the path, I ran for the entrance of the open gate to the dorm before getting catch up in the magnificent art. Running down the path beyond the gate in a snitch. The path curved to a circle-ish of two dorms and a yard. Brick walls was was also perimeter. The dorm C, building one was for girls and dorm C building two was for the guys which was to the left of it. Its like a curved square with the two dorms on the top and right side. About to Step up the piano key painted stairs a startling male voice came calling. 

“Hey, slut!” The cheerful voice belonged to another tale male with brown hair and green eyes. He was wandering in circles next to his friend before locking his perspective on me. His friend was painting the brick walls with sprays of various spray cans. His clothes was stained like he slide down a rainbow. “Yes you!” He smiled, eyes still locked and jogging toward me making oneself very uncomfortable. uh what.

“No.. No I’m not, I’ve never.” I stumbled as he smiled above kindly in a stalkerish offset. Confusion and panic settled into my veins and spread to my hands. “R..really! I..” 

“Don’t listen to him. He calls everyone that. He kind of known for making newbies uncomfortable.” The unknown friend came up behind him. 

“Names Chris!” The once weirdo guy that called me the unusual name became less that and into another potential friend. Is he in acting class? His whole appeal changed in one swift second “And right here is Gayboy!” He threw his arms around his friend’s neck. 

“That name is outstandly false. Name’s Pj or Peej for short.” A smooth tone was brought into the world. His hand laid across his chest as he spoke. Smiling back at their friendship I determined that I should get to know them more.

“Nice to meet you Pj, Chris! Name’s Julienne or Jule.” My sight was corrupted by the unfinished mural behind the new strange boys. I nodded towards the direction of the new picture. “What you painting?” I asked, narrowing my eyebrows. Curiosity took charge of my brain as I try to predict this oddly wonderful mural. Colours of onyx black swirled with midnight purples and white speckles. A space ship, a floating kawaii grey penguin and a weird unidentified object due to the unfinished aspect of it.

“Here…” Pj went over to it. “Here we have the galactical space adventure of Fuzzwald where he teams up with the Whale King to save the planets of their solar system from deadly space insect invasion that just want to be loved. The Whale King is fully respected by his colleagues, do not upset him. One of the biggest mistake you’ll make. He’s known for banning all the firebreathing snakes and if you’re lucky enough he’ll show you his bottle cap collection he’s been building since he was a mere pup.” Pj narrated in a soothing smooth tone that definitely will put you asleep if you where any bit tired. Eyes filled with fascinating of his wonderful background tale of an unfinished painting he has started. The child-like heart he still contain beating louder than anything else. Pure imagination edan. 

“Wow…” Was all I could produce as the stunning of beauty muted me. “I… I can’t even draw. This is amazing!”

“He’s done others around campus! First one in our dorm section. Have you seen the door one out there?” Chris asked, pointing to the open gate. I shook my head before answering.

“No, kinda just rushed here cause I was getting hold up in all the art.” I laugh awkwardly “What bout you? What do like to do?” I asked Chris.

“Acting, I’m an actor. A very good one if I do say myself.” He replied in an unfamiliar accent. “But really, I act and do comedic stuff.” He laugh along the conversation.

“Neat!” I smiled with my reply. “A painter and an actor!”

“Actually this is just a side hobby of mine, my real interest is story telling! Creating a vortex for humans and other species to connect. That’s my real passion.” Pj spoke as mystery warps with his words.

“You’re really good at it!” I honestly complimented. “I like to write and just make up stories and stuff.”

“That's cool.” Pj replied right before the noise of a ringing bell erupted the environment around. Well, there goes going back to my dorm idea. Maybe my foots knew they where here? O. o 

“Oh, I have to go, don’t wanna be late. Your work amazing by the way, again. I had fun talking to you both!” I quickly speak as I hurriedly made my way out to the open gate to my next class, Crafts. We all said our “bye”s and “see you later”s sd I part from my new friend-ish friends. Speed walking in the courtyard, making my way through I got stopped once again by Chris.

“Hey wait!” His voice yelled behind me out of breath from sprinting, I assume. Turning around to face him, he was exhaling and inhaling quite rapidly. Just trying to catch his breath. “You, gonna go to the show tonight?” He asked finally with oxygen in his lungs. My eyebrows narrowed, tilting my head to the right.

“What show?” I asked intrigued. 

“Every Wednesday night we have this ‘Everything Goes’ kind of show and me and Peej are going to be in it.”

“Oh! What are you two gonna be doing?” I question with much interest.

“Its a secret!” He protested on answering my question.

“No, I’m serious, what?” I laugh. “I wanna know!” I jumped up in excitement.

“Maybe we’ll be making a trash can dance?” He joked pleasantly. “Or acting out a fanfic?” He suggested, smirking. Raising my eyebrows in hearing his second answer.

“Humans write fanfics bout you two?” Pointing hand gestures complimentary my quizzical assumption. 

“Only me for the time being but I’m serious, go to the show. It’s a ton of fun.” Sincere weaved between the letters of the sentence of his reply. Slowly I nodded my head, making my mind to go.

“Sure, when is it?”

“7 to 8! It’ll be a blast!” He giggled. 

“I’ll be there! See yeah, Chris!” 

With that our conversation ended and I ended up resuming the mission of showing up to Crafts on time.

****

Its confirmed and my mind is set. I am lost in a random hallway and I am going to be late. Walking around aimlessly in a school with doors of unknowns and complex flooring system is not a good idea for me. Well, they said you don’t really have to be at your classes? But Hannah mention that I should. I mean she’s right! This is why I’m here, to learn… I walked towards the right white painted wall and slide my back down until my bum contacted the pale-rainbow-speckled floor. Taking off my light bag and settling it next to me. Silence was the walls best friend. Mutely chatting to each other. I grabbed my schedule from my bag. My eyes scanned it, locking on third period. “Crafts” My sight and brain compelled as my eyes send the letters to my brain to compose the information to myself. I can miss crafts…. It’s not like one of the classes that I really wanted to go to. I told myself. It was just a class that I wanted to see what its like. It has nothing to do with what kind of Youtuber I wanted to be.. Eh.... In the corner of my eyes I see a dark figure, My heart jumped as my body became paralyzed. My head calmly turn in the direction of the unknown visitor. I can ask them! A smile appeared on my face as I see that other student at the end of the hall, walking towards me. I clumsily stood up, as the wall helped me catch my balance. “Thank you!” I causally thanked the wall for its help. I started to walk towards the student as I my perspective hit my mind. anxiety started to pump through my veins as we humans got closer. My legs stopped. My mind blank. My breath somewhere else. I gulp down the air that homes inside my mouth for the time being.

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” A deep low voice spoke in front of me. As the gears of my mind begins to turn again, the human’s appearance clicks in. He was a tall guy with light brown hair. A forest green bandanna tied around his head. My eyes glided to his a muscular arms which I would predict that he also had abs. He wore a plain black tank and dark raggedy jeans. I should also note he had a few dog tags hanging around his neck. 

“Y..yes.” I stuttered. Smiling awkwardly nervous. His eyes peered into my soul. “Eh, um. Do you know where the crafts class is?” I asked with the words dipped in a solution labeled “Nervousness” His facial expression was blank. No signs of any emotions. 

“Yeah.” He stated in his normal deep toned voice. “Go down this hall, take a right. Keep going, even pass the nurse’s office. Go through that door. There's few steps going up to your right. Take that and it’s the metal door.” 

“Oh okay.” I stated as my brain re-register every detail he gave. As I was in the process of thinking, the helpful student was already started to wonder to his class. I turned around to see him casually strolling to his destination.

“Thank you!” I shouted with a smile plastered on my face. His hand flew up as he continued. “N..names Jule!” I yelled to him. He stopped. Pausing in his footsteps. Turning around facing me and replies.

“Snake.” He stated with no tone added. My eyes lit up as the sound waves of an unfamiliar name entered my ear. Snake? That's a wicked cool name!

“Thank you, Snake! See you around, maybe?” I laughed with the escaped words. If you blink for a moment you would have missed it but I definitely saw a small smirk appeared upon his face before he nodded and went his ways.

My feet was in motion again as I trotted down the hallway I once in and took a left. As my whole perspective was consumed by the view of the long hallway that ends at the other side of the building, my feet started to slow down and soon stopped. 

I forgot the directions! O_O


	5. Youtube High - Chapter 5

P.O.V: Jules

Aimlessly, I search for the classroom. Taking note of that the numbers on the doors don’t add up to the normal humane society logical sequence. As I find undiscovered passages and paths for getting myself into a brand new kind of lost, I feel that all hope in my body is withering away. The clicks of my flats sandals radiate throughout the soundless hallway. A tamable, rhythmic pattern of congruent concept. 

Sounds of piano keys effectively crept upon me. The tune danced and swayed, evolving into my own personal invisible white hare as I followed it to it’s home. Eventually, the spirit of music notes navigated me to a black haired, tall human being in the middle of a doorway. He stood like a statue, leaning on the door’s frame, watching what ever caught his eyes in the room. Slowly I crept beside him, stopping on the outside of the threshold. My perspective peered into the new room. Straight ahead of us was a piano being played ever so easily by a brown haired human. His hands swiftly hovered over the keyboards before pressing down, producing another tone. Surveying the room, the images collected in my brain product this was a music class room. Drums, guitars, violins, keyboards cluttered organizedly across the interior. 

“He’s good isn’t he?” The mysterious black haired boy whispered delightfully. Turning my head up, his smiling blue eyes captured my full perspective. Why is everyone here so attractive?! Did angels fell to earth and took over while I was asleep? O//_//o A blush emerged under my skin of my face. Painting a pink mask from the left cheek, over the bridge of my nose to the other side.

“Yeah,” Nodding my head as a reply. My eyes switched back to the unidentified piano player. We both stood here as two unknown human being to each other. Two strangers stood and watch this piano player, playing so soothingly. The music notes floats to the ears and into our heads. Changing the once mechanical gears that was placed in the brain into a ray of musical notes. A melody of infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue....? What do you think?


	6. Youtube High - Chapter 6

P.O.V: Jule

The symphony of harmony chimed throughout the room and over spilled into the hallway. The luxury of sweet notes transformed the environment into a royal performance.

And then the bell rang, draining it all in an instant. The brown haired male stood up abruptly, spun around and smiled heavenly at the other tall male. His facial expression disintegrated into a shy startling nervous fracture once he spotted me.

“That was amazing!” Blue eyed sang, putting his hands up in the air.

“Th-thanks,” The browned haired boy shifted. My feet started to back paddle as his nervousness spread to me.

“Sorry! I just, It um…” I hung my head down and started to walk aimlessly down the hall. Whispers of uncertainty hovered about in the air. 

“W-wait!” A voice called, slowing me in my tracks.I turned to face the two giants.

“Sorry! I just wasn’t expecting another person!” He apologize.

“What, no! You shouldn’t be sorry! I had no right being there!” I apologized back. Staring at each other with silence walking about. A small giggle came from Blue eyes.

“Hi, my name is Phil!” He smiled goofy.

“Julienne!” I smiled back, trying to cover a laugh.

“Dan.” Browned eyes stated.

“What class do you have next?” Phil questioned.

“Oh uhhmmm, not sure?” Putting down my bag and scrambling to get my schedule out, I got my answer in due time. “Games!” I cheered.

“Hey! We just transferred to that class few weeks ago!” Dan lighten up, melting away the shyness. “It’s pretty fun!”

“Yeah! I wonder what we’ll play next!” Phil pondered, tilting his head at Dan.

“Neat! Should we go? The bell rang already….” 

“RIGHT! Let’s go!” Dan yelled, startling me a bit. 

I followed the two angel-like boys to our new destination. Few turns and up the beach-scene painted stairs, which made us all bit tired. To the left and down up few more stairs. 

We finally arrived to the LONG hall the Gaming class belonged to. It was a very bleak hallway I must point out. There wasn’t any paint to give it a personality like the rest of this place. The red carpet lost it colour and morphed into a dull brown. The walls didn’t cheered, 

"Welcome! Glad you're here!"  


Instead it sagged in age, if a wall could. There were water spots of unknown staining the broken ceiling. Cracks sprawled in every direction. There was one door on the left and 4 on the right. It was quiet, too quiet.

Phil and Dan stopped outside the ONLY door on the left. 

“Here it is!” Phil gleed, jumping to point at the classroom. My pupils were big in the dull litted environment. I slowly and steadily began to peer into the room. For some reason I already trusted these boys I’ve only met minutes ago. 

“Come on! You don’t gotta be scared!” Phil cheered acknowledging my uneasiness of this whole situation. 

“Really, I have no clue why they made this hallway feel like you’re gonna get pleasantly murdered…. or worse O_O” Dan assured too with his words dipped in sarcastic.

“Oh….” was all I could announce.

It was a normal looking classroom taken right from a tv show. Had about 20 or less desks and instead of math posters or historical maps, branding merch of all sorts of game hung around the room. Stickers clung to few desks, It was honestly bare. There was also that brown door in the corner of the class that you never actually find out what’s on the other side. Phil and Dan scooted past me and sat down, assuming their usual seats. Letting my shyness get the best of me, I quickly sat down in a seat behind Phil. Phil and Dan had already started their own conversation. My eyes wondered up to the front of the class. Why is this class so small compared to the outside? My perspective landed on two guys standing in front talking in whispers. narrowing my head, trying to get a better hearing, I listen.

“Yeah your right. Probably be okay, right?” The darker haired one whispered.

“Yeah! Anyone can play Minecraft!” The other one replied.

“I can’t believe we only got two new students!” Oh they’re both our teachers?

“Eh, that what we get for them adding another gaming class.” He shrugged off.

“True…. how many are there, like 12 now?”

“I have no clue.”

“Hey, is everyone here?”

Their eyesight switched to the classroom. 

“2, 4, 6, 8…. yep!” 

“Okay, people listen up! My name is Mr. Padilla! You can call me Anthony. To the two new students, I actually prefer you guys to call me Anthony!”

“Same deal, I’m Mr. Hecox but call me Ian!” Ian went over and sat on his? Their? The teacher’s desk. “We’re going to play Minecraft.”

“We played that last week!?” One student yelled.

“SHUT UP!”

“Look,” Anthony began. “We only have like 40 minutes, let’s gear up, help the noobs out and let’s play, alright!?” Gear up? All of the sudden people were lifting up the desk’s top and retrieving devices from within. Taking off their shoes and socks. My eyes scanned across to Dan. He grabbed the devices and started to attach one to his arm, sliding it around and clicking a button on top, once secured. Glowing blue now. It looked like small blue light-up futuristic wrist-watch conjoined with elbow pads. His eyes sight shifted from Phil to me.   

“We’ll figure out the teams once we’re in!” Anthony announced and went back to “gearing up”. Dan slipped another device on his other arm.

“There’s gear in your desk.” Dan directed towards me. “Just put them on, they have labels.”

I lifted my own desk open. Un-glowing gear laid unused. I took one out and inspected it. It was black and it had wires between the cloth. It also had a white outlined picture of an arm with “LEFT” printed inside. After I got that on I proceeded to put on the right. I slipped out of my sandals and slipped on the knee gear and the foot gear. Phil turned his head back to face me.

“Press the top once you’re done!” He spoke, re-positioning in his chair. Sitting on his knees now, facing me.

“Oh, Okay.” I did what he told and the gear lit up with blue. “thank you!”

“Yay! You’re blue!”

“What does that mean?” 

“You’re on our team!”

“You’re on the best team!” Dan joined the conversation. Phil and I both giggled. 

“Neat!” I smiled.

Ian came up beside my desk in partial gear. All he need to put on was feet-gear. “Give me your hand.” he demanded.

“What?” I looked at him crazy with scared developed in my tone. My sighted glued to a small gun-ish weapon in his hand. In an instinct, I pulled back my hands to my chest, clutching them in a fist.

“It’s okay,” he soothingly spoke.

“W-what is that!?” Afraidness was apparent in me. 

“It’s a Game-Gun. It places a chip under the skin of your hand. It’s harmless. I have one!” His perspective viewed Phil’s position in his chair. “Phil has one too!”

“Yeah! You can’t even feel it!” Phil said, rubbing his hand where I assume the chip is implanted. His hand was out in front of me. “Here, feel!” 

“Phil!” An annoyed Dan’s voice traveled to my ears. 

“What?” Phil replied unaware. My fingers patted where the chip was on Phil’s hand. You really couldn’t tell! “See!”

“Wow.” 

“Please, hand, we don’t want to waste time.” Ian said in a more relax tone.

“B-but I have medical problems!” I protested.

“It doesn’t matter! It’s harmless! That other guy was blind, he’s okay!”

“Jule, you are gonna love this class but you just have to get that tiny shot. I know what it’s like to HATE getting shots but it’s worth it. Trust me.” Dan confirmed.

“Ookay…” I hesitated. Ian steady my hand with his and place the gun upon my palm. Aiming it in place. A zap of electricity zoom throughout my body. Instantly as it appeared it withered away.

“There! Thank you!” Ian hopped away joyed.

“That was weird.” I said, rubbing where the chip was placed.

“Didn’t it felt like a tiny bees getting placed in your veins?” Phil eagerly shared.

“PHiiil!” Dan responded. I looked up at Phil surprised.

“YES! Like their tiny wings were flapping million times per second! Covering every inch and then becoming consumed by my body!” I agreed cheerfully.

“Exactly!!” Phil laughed.

“Oh God.” I heard Dan whispered under his breath in embarrassment.

After I finished gearing up and everybody else, the two teachers stood in front of the classroom.

“Okay, we’ll see you in there!” They said in unison, turning off the lights.

“What do they mean?” I whispered to Phil.

“Just wait, and put your head on your desk!” I could hear his smile in his words. Laying my head on my desk as Phil told, I could see both Anthony and Ian sat down at their desk. Ian typing away on their keyboard. Then I noticed the big looking machine with radiating colourful dots. Ian’s hand went over and press one of the buttons.

All of the sudden there was a whirring sound of anger and a zap. Everything in my body froze and my eyesight became black.


	7. Youtube High Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open. Dazed on what’s going on. My brain starts to configurate my surroundings. I am standing up. There’s others around me. There's fire. Past memories resurface. I remember how I got here. What here particularly was. I was in the game Minecraft, somehow. I blink to get the blurry vision clear. I hear words. Words that I can’t translate in this moment. I shook my head, trying to register everything. And like a timelapse of clouds moving, I could feel my reality once more. The whole class was in a line. Phil to the left of me, another unfamiliar human to the right. The environment looked real. Absolutely real. The sun’s ray danced gracefully on my arms and face. The vibrant green leaves swayed to the non-noticeable breeze. It felt real too. As I inspect further, the unrealistic info hits. The trees are squared and the hills go up in cubed forms. Around us was spaced out blocks of netherrack, all on fire. Marking a circular boundary. 

“Listen up, Noobs!” Ian yelled. Catching everyone's attention. The two teachers stood before us. “This is how you access your inventory. You bring your left arm up and tap the little icon,” Demonstrating as he teaches, a hologram of his inventory appeared above. Same picture you would see when you actually play Minecraft. “You tap on the item you want, and it’s magically in your hand.” Now Ian is carrying a diamond sword. 

“After you exit this parameter, you are now in fair game.” Anthony took his turn to teach. “That means you’re on your own. Make friends and teams or whatever. There are other classes already here, so not everyone gonna be your friend. You’ll get a 5 minute warning before waking up.”

“Alright you're free to be free! You’re on your own!” And with that, the class spread out into the wild. 

“Nice costume!” I heard Phil’s voice. I realized my outfit has changed. It changed to my personal minecraft skin. I was wearing Christy’s pirate outfit with a red scarf around my head.

“Thanks, how did it?” I asked suspiciously. Note taking Phil and Dan are wearing Steve’s usual getup. 

“The technology is setup to read your mind or something. I try not to think of it.” Dan answered. 

“So, this is gaming?” I smiled, finally accepting it as my new reality.

“Yep! Come on! Let show her our house!” Phil cheered, already pacing in the direction of his destination. Dan laugh at his friend.

“Alright but shouldn’t Jule get wood first? Take inventory?” Dan replied, hesitant for following the leader. 

“Wait, can I literally just break a tree by punching it?” Excitement rain upon me.

“Yeah, give it a shot.” Dan replied, amused by my behavior. I walked up to oak tree. My hand curled into a fist. I punched once at the wood. I punched twice with my left. And on forth. The tree’s bark became to divide into tiny square sections starting from the middle and reaching to the sides. Then the tree broke and a floating digital cube floated beside the stump.

“I did it!!”

“Yay!” 

“Nice.”

Time passed as I follow the two giants back to their house. Fascinations renews itself within me every corner we take. I collected flowers, filling my inbox with various coloured coated plants.

“Mushroom!!” I shined as I glimpse the red organism. I have an odd liking for red and white spotted mushrooms. Well, mushrooms in general. Running over, I took it in my hand, pressed on my arm, opening my inventory and placing the object into the holographic screen. As soon as the mushroom touch the hologram, it transforms into a digital cartoon. “That's soo cool!” I geeked out.

“Come on, we only have a bit to go.” Dan laughed.

“You can meet Winston!!” Phil jumped, rushing up the hill.

“Winston?” I question grinning.

“It’s our dog.” Dan spoke casually, standing next to me. Standing up from collecting mushrooms, I sprinted towards Phil. 

“Come on, Dan! Don’t be a slowpoke!” I teased, giggling. “I want to meet Winston!!” 

“Hey!” He laughed back, catching up to us upon the hillside.


	8. Youtube High Chapter 8

Finally we arrived to a clean side of a mountain. Where stairs going up to the small porch up, ascended in the air. Phil smiled, running up to the stairs and shouting down once he got to the top.

“Here we are!”

“Yay!” I cheered, following up the flights.

“I keep forgetting we built this many stairs!” Dan complain, beginning to climb the first step.

“At least there isn’t any to the front door…. back door?” Phil replied, reconsidering his statement. Dan shrugged and carried up the stairs.

Once we were inside, it was pretty cozy! Phil showed me around. The lounge had couches, there was a fireplace where a tv might normally be. The kitchen was to the left. Decorated with plants, a furnace, treasure chests, counters, cauldron and other such. Books lined around the top of the fireplace. It was nicely decored. The bedroom was simple. Different coloured squared rugs covered parts of the floor. It was a nice house! Dan got back inside, followed by a grey wolf with a black collar.

“Here he is!” Dan presented the friendly wolf dog. Winston came up right to me. I crouch down to his eye level and calmed my nerves. Smiling, putting my hand out for it to sniff. Gradually his nose sniffed my hand then he licked my face. Laughter filled the lounge up. I continued to pat my new cute wolfie friend!

“Aww, he likes you!” Phil chimed.

“Or, thinks you taste good and is planning to eat you.” Dan stated casually.

“Dan -_-” Phil dead panned.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” I laughed the comment off.

“No problem.”

After getting the hang of this new minecraft world, I crafted myself some of the basic tools. A stone pickaxe, wooden pickaxe, stone sword, crafting table and an unneeded furnace.

“We got a garden if you need some carrots or watermelons!” Phil went out the double door. “We did had wheat…?”

“Oh, okay, thanks!” I replied.

“Wanna go search for a dungeon? They might have saddles.” Dan suggested sitting on the sofa, looking directly at Phil that was presently outside in the double doorway.

“Sure! Maybe we’ll find a slime on the way!” Phil called back. “Then we can search for horsies!” Winston barked agreeing along Phil’s words.

“Ya!” I jumped in joy.

“Alright, lets get some gear and go!” Dan smiled, getting up from the couch and walking to a chest. Winston following short behind. My attention faded on watching Dan retrieve the gear as it floated to the glowing and crackling lit fire.

“Love this fireplace!” I admired as I got closer. The flames flickered and twirled with the wind. The flares evolved into mini acrobats performers. My face lit up with a kiss of the show. In one fleck of a spark, my limbs became

“Jule, you’re on fire!” I heard Phil shrieked. Barks from Winston sprang into the air. The inferno heat latched onto my arms. Shooting it’s blazing forged embers deep underneath the muscle. Ripping and gnawing to eat further. Disintegrating my limbs. Burning a path of eternal agony. The feeling of combustion of oxygen and chemicals scorching the layers of my skin to nothing. The pain became numb. My body became numb.

“Oh My GOD!” Dan yelled high pitch acknowledging the scene.

“JULE! Run, into the water!!” Phil suggested prominently. I clenched my jaw together, disabled to maneuver. Every second my vision got painted with red. My health bar decreased. The once red hearts transforming into grey.

In a burst, my pain vanished. And I was not in the house anymore. I was in the middle of a field, near the edge of a forest. I turned my head to the left, seeing the boundary of flaming netherrack from earlier. The information of the current event became sorted within my brain.

I just died. And I re-spawned at spawn point.

My hologram popped up.

JulienneJc went up in flames

danisnotonfire: lol did you just died?

danisnotonfire: hello?

I went to press the reply button on this futuristic device.

AmazingPhil: are you okay

In an instance a surging sting runs through my body. My nerves retrieving the signals and sending it to my brain.

“Ahh” I gulped. My left hand instinctively zapped to the area of pain. My fingers grasped around the wooden stick with feathers that was embedded in my leg. I could sense my blood trickle down from the gushing wound. My eyesight shot upward in the direction where the arrow came from. A unidentified masked man lingered behind the tree. Curiosity swirled endlessly with wonder. Intrigued by the unusual figure. The white mask with strange face. Two black circles for eyes and a straight black line for it’s mouth. Another arrow was secured into place onto his bow. My legs bolted as my mind try to catch up. Unknowing my destination, I booked it into the forest. I was in full motion, hurling my body to get out of view.

danisnotonfire: just press the reply button and a keyboard will come up

An arrow flew rapidly pass me, impaling a nearby tree. My lungs burned interior of itself replacing the absent of it’s fuel. I collapsed before me. Breathing shaky, my palms gripped the ground. I inhaled and exhaled in an uncorrelated pattern. Oxygen toured my lungs. Lifting my chest in an unstable arrangement.. Slowly, I turn around to meet my predator.

My body paralyzed with fear. My eyes wide as the situation sinks into my brain. Right ahead of me stood the hunter. The masked archer raised his bow and readied his aim. The sharp, crafted, narrowed arrow pointed directly at me. And there, right beside him in the shadows was Snake.


End file.
